Healing a Doctor
by HermioneHuff
Summary: There's no way this is actually happening, right? I mean, there's no way that I've just met the real… no, I couldn't have… but it HAS to be… Doctor! *Takes place in between Donna and Martha, start of season three, slight spoilers for anything past Runaway Bride. Reviewers get virtual cookies!* 10/OC, possibly friendship and possibly romance, we'll see!
1. Introduction

**Rating**: Rated "T" for [probable] language and [very, very, very] slight suggestive comments [we all know who comes up with those…!]

**Pairing**: Well, I'm hoping for a little bit of romantic 10/OC but maybe I'll make it a Friendship thing because she's like eighteen…

**Setting:** The main girl, Pearl, lives in Thunder Bay, ON, Canada. I chose this place because I have relatives there and it's a great and beautiful city!

**Time:** Just after _The Runaway Bride, _Series-Wise… Real-Time-Wise, March 2013.

**Point Of View:** The entire thing will be in Pearl's POV

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Doctor Who. There are so many reasons why I'd like to, though… [Including, but not limited to, full possession over David Tennant]… I own Pearl, her friends, her relatives, and the Grunts.

_**All of this stuff is only on the first chapter. No more disclaimers after this. Don't complain.**_

_If you like it [or don't, either way], please review and tell me what you think!_

**Introduction**

A sudden shift in the walls of my really old house causes me to wake up, and I groan, shifting my body weight so I'm lying on my side rather than my stomach.

I was having the best dream, too…

I look over at my alarm clock [which is across the room to try and prevent "Snooze"… it works] and almost curse aloud.

It's three o'clock in the morning.

I groan again and lie on my back. I stare at the ceiling, thinking.

My mom was out of town for a very long business trip at the time, and both my siblings live away from home. So, of course, I was alone. She left last night and I'm alone until the Saturday Night… and it's only Saturday morning.

I hate March Break. I want to go back to school… to see my friends, of course. [Yeah, right. I just was bored and missed Math Class]

I realize I'm thirsty so I get up and head for the kitchen. As I'm walking I notice that I slept in my clothes—socks and all—again. That's the third time this week. I need to stop being so lazy.

I grab a cup and pour some water from the water cooler. Then I head back for my bedroom, pondering life [don't we all do that at three in the morning?].

And that's when I hear it.

I freeze in my tracks, listening again.

No, I definitely hear it. I'm not hallucinating from exhaustion again. [Yeah, again… long story]

I drop my cup, and my mind barely registers the sound of the glass smashing against the wooden floor as I run for the door, jumping into my sneakers and bolting outside.

I leap down all four steps from my door [ouch!] and I look left and right…

There it is. Just in front of my next-door-neighbour's lawn.

I sprint as fast as my legs will go through my [not even mown… I should do that later] grass and come to a halt six feet in front of the forming mass…

As it materializes, I can see every detail of it, up close, like I've always wanted to.

Except this time it's different. This time, it's real. It's no movie prop, it's not something that Russell T. Davies paid somebody to construct.

It's here, it's really here.

The beautiful, fantastic, magnificent, amazing thing that I admire [almost 'very'] most is right there.

The T.A.R.D.I.S.!


	2. C1: Mentions of Companions Past

**Chapter 1**

**The Mentions of Companions Past**

The door to the T.A.R.D.I.S. opens and out steps a man with dark hair and sideburns, a trench-coat, and a bit of a sour expression. He looks about, not noticing me.

"…Doctor?" I inquire with eyes wide in disbelief.

He starts, looking at me. "Oh, hello there. How do you know me? I don't believe we've met before, Miss…?"

"Pearl, my name is Pearl." I say, staring at his face.

"Pearl, then." I almost pass out at the sound of him saying my name. "Have we met before? I'm sorry, I don't remember." He smiles slightly.

"No, we haven't..." I keep staring at his face, and he notices.

"Er, is there something on my face?" He asks [in that _**beautiful**_ accent of his!], pointing at his face a bit.

I blush, looking at the ground now. "No, you don't, it's just…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you're _him_. You're really… no, you can't be, you're not real, I'm dreaming." I say, shaking my head.

"I take offense to that, really. I'm real, alright."

"So you're really here, then? The Doctor? With the trench-coat, and the tie, the two functional hearts—"

"How d'you know I've got two hearts?" He steps forward, and I shrink back.

"Everyone knows that. You're a Time Lord, you've got two hearts, you're in love with—" I stop, eyes widening again. "Is she with you now? Rose, I mean!"

His face darkens. If looks could kill! "No. She's…" His features become saddening to even glance at. "…she's gone."

My face softens, and I almost burst out crying right then and there. "Wait, what about Martha?"

He furrows his eyebrows, but the melancholy look that the mention of Rose brought on remains. "Who's Martha?"

I quickly sigh in relief. [I _don't_ like Martha in the _least_] Then my mind clicks into something. "Oh..." He's just lost her, that's why he's… oh. Oh, my poor Doctor.

I have to think of something else to say, and fast. He's going to get suspicious. "You just met Donna, then?"

He blinks a few times in surprise, and the question wipes the sadness from his face. "How did you know that? Where is all this information coming from?"

I hesitate. Is this even possibly explainable? "Well, it's kind of complicated…"

"Then un-complicate it." He says, taking a step towards me again, a bit concerned.

I sigh in defeat. "We'd better go in here." I point towards my house, and he follows me inside.

I go to my cell phone, which is charging beside the T.V., to show him my many pictures of him, Nine and Eleven to prove to him that he is not real, that I am dreaming, and that we should just snog and get on with it so I can have a good dream… Wow, _snog_… I've been watching and reading_ way_ too many British things.

"Nice house you've got here, Pearl." Oh my gosh, he said my name again!

"Thanks. Most of this stuff is my Mom's, it's her house."

"You live with your mum?"

"Yeah, until I graduate High School."

"Well how old are you then?"

"Eighteen."

"Wow, you seemed older."

"Thanks, I guess…"

"Strange, most girls like being mistaken for older than they are."

"Well not me, I want to be child for the rest of my life."

My phone finally boots up my Picture Gallery and I search for the folder labeled "Doctor Who".

But something's not right.

It's empty. Scratch that, it's not even _there_. My 1265 pictures are gone.

**A/N: **Hello, readers!

Thank you to for being my beta, to ShutUpRory, letterstoabba and TimeLadyHope for reviewing, and to you for reading this!

I actually have until the end of chapter seven so far, so I will try to update every day… unless it's the last chapter, in which case I'll torture you by making you wait like half a month… maybe.

Please review, and if you're in your account rather than a guest you'll get a virtual cookie!


	3. C2: Confusion and Anger are Key

**Chapter 2**

**Confusion and Anger are Key!**

"I think I get the idea, Pearl." The Doctor protests from behind me, but I just shush him and keep searching. Some people say I'm too stubborn…

We've been looking for three and a half hours now, and the sun is starting to show through the trees. There's no record of any show about Doctor Who; no Sarah Jane Adventures, no Doctor Who: Dreamland, not even anything about the 50th Anniversary special. I showed him the IMDB page for David Tennant… that just made him confused, so we moved on.

The Doctor sighs as I continue my hard search for any trace on Doctor Who or The Doctor, which is only getting results on MDs.

I'm getting really frustrated now, and I guess it's showing because The Doctor leans over the back of the chair I'm sitting in, his cheek inches from mine [sigh!] and says, "Pearl, I think you've done quite enough searching. There's obviously no trace of this show you're talking about."

"But it exists, I saw two and a half seasons of it! All the way up to _Blink_!"

"Erm, what?" The Doctor raises his eyebrows at me, and I mentally slap myself. No future information, no future information…!

"Nevermind. Forget it." I say, shutting down my Netbook and putting it back on our bookshelf.

"Well, if there's nothing else, I guess I should be going." The Doctor states, leaning back up.  
"Wait, just a second…" I say, getting an idea. All my drawings, my T.A.R.D.I.S. towel on my door, my Doctor Who Yahtzee!

I rush to my bedroom and open the door.

Not only is the towel gone, but so is the Tenth Doctor colouring page I hung up on the door.

My Doctor Who Yahtzee, fangirl drawings that were _everywhere_, plans for the stuffed Ten doll that I was going to make this summer… they're all gone.

"I spent hours making those, too…" I mumble to myself walking back to the living room clutching my 'Fangirl' notebook that was once full of Doctor Who drawings… now only four and a half of about two dozen drawings remained; two Harry Potter and two Hunger Games. Plus half my Title Page is blank.

"Pardon?" The Doctor inquires, cocking his head to the side slightly, walking towards me with his hands in his trench-coat pockets.

"This notebook, it had almost thirty drawings in it and now there's only four and a half." I sigh, holding it out for him to see.

He takes it and opens it to the Title Page, where Hermione and Frodo seem to be transfixed on a giant ball of air. It's even coloured over with 'Sky' and 'Grass', where the T.A.R.D.I.S. used to be. And my Doctor that used to be sitting on the top line is no longer.

"That's quite some art." He comments, flipping through the pages.

"Thanks." I blush. "There actually were about two dozen miscellaneous drawings of characters from Doctor Who… almost half of them were you or Rose. Most of them being of you two together…"

His face darkens again, and he hands me back the notebook. I realize too late what my mistake was. "I'll be going now." He says, heading for the door.

"Wait, Doctor!" I call out as he opens my front door and leaves without looking back.

This is so not a good dream. And now would be a good time to wake up.

I sigh, flopping onto the couch. I reach over to my arm to pinch myself awake when I hear a loud, angry outcry and jump.

I stand up just as my front door bursts open again.

The Doctor storms in, looking madder than I'd ever seen him, and heads right for me.

"D-Doctor?" I stutter quietly as he stops right in front of me. He towers over me as I cower slightly under his stare.

"Who are you?" He demands loudly.

"You already know that, Doctor." I say, almost instantly regretting it as he grabs the front of my shirt with one hand, lifting me so we are almost nose-to-nose.

"Maybe I should rephrase that. _What_ are you?!" He growls.

"H-Human, I'm human!" I protest, and his jaw tightens.

"Then how would you be able to do what you did!?" The Doctor yells, his voice echoing into my ears, as he points towards the door with his free hand.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about, Doctor!" I glance at the door, then back at his face, which has gotten madder.

"I'm talking about my T.A.R.D.I.S., Pearl. I can't move it."

**A/N: **Ooh, cliffhanger… I love cliffhangers.

Thanks so much to Alohomora, Emily Alice Cullen, letterstoabba and TimeLadyHope for reviewing, to as my beta, and to you for reading this!

I'm going to be working on the story today, and I have the entire plotline planned out now, so it will be easier to write than my other stories… right, I need to work on those. *hides behind pillow in shame*

Anyways, please review, I'd very much like to hear your feedback!


	4. C3: Who's a Muggle?

**Chapter 3**

**Who's a Muggle?**

"Are you sure you didn't leave the brakes on?" I call out from my spot sitting on the steps of my house.

The Doctor sticks his head out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "What do you take me for? Some kind of idiot?" He yells back.

"No, but even the smartest of creatures can make mistakes."

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, I know, but don't you think I'd have checked that by now? It's almost seven o'clock."

"Can I come help?" I ask for the fourth time.

The Doctor sighs. "Fine. But don't. Touch. _Anything_."

"Yay!" I squeal, jumping off the steps and running to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

He opens the door a bit more and moves aside to let me in.

I step inside and my breath catches. "This is heaven, this is… I've died, haven't I? I've died and gone to heaven, and now somewhere around here will be Hogwarts, too." I comment.

The Doctor laughs. "That one I know for sure isn't true. I've traveled nearly all of time and space and I can't ever find Hogwarts."

"Muggle."

He looks mockingly offended. "I'm not a muggle! Really, I'm not!"

"Prove it."

The Doctor stutters. "Well, I, uh…"

I smirk. "That's why you can't find it, then, Doctor."

He sighs semi-dejectedly, looking at the ground. "I was hoping that wasn't the reason…"

I reach out and pat him awkwardly on the shoulder. [I'm touching The Doctor, eek!] "Poor muggle."

He looks up at me with a glint in his eye. "What does that make you? For if Hogwarts is real, and you're not there, you must be a Muggle-"

"Born. I'm Muggleborn." I bluff. "I'm not there because I'm eighteen."

"Let's see a spell then. You're overage. Go on."

I pretend to feel around on my torso and hips. "Must have left my wand in my other body."

He rolls his eyes again. "So are we going to keep conversing about Harry Potter or are we going to fix my T.A.R.D.I.S.?"

"Let's fix the T.A.R.D.I.S." I say, excited to help.

"Well then!" he says enthusiastically, clapping his hands together and turning back towards the rest of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Let's get to work!"

I smile. He seems to have forgotten his worries about me being an evil, conniving Non-Human in disguise.

He turns back to me. "And don't you go anywhere out of my sight, young lady. You're still not in my good books."

I wince. …Spoke too soon.

This was going to take a long day, if I'm stuck with a suspicious Doctor.

I try to follow him but trip over my untied shoelace and fall flat on my face.

"Are you alright, Pearl? Here, up you get…" The Doctor helps me up. "You might have a black eye later…"

I felt pain all over my face, and wince again.

Wait, _I felt pain_.

And I am still here.

Maybe this is _not_ a dream.

**A/N: **I am so sorry. I got the flu, and my mum made me clean yesterday, just when I was starting to feel better…! Schedule should be back to normal after a little while because my mother says starting tomorrow my computer privileges are revoked until I clean my room. [It's not just her being strict, my room really is that bad!]


End file.
